Sectional Leader Zhou
|chinese_title = 周 |name = Zhou |aliases = Sectional Leader Zhou (周堂主) |afiliation = ! *Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect--disciple; former Sectional Leader#70 *:Cleansing Jade Peak--former Instructor#42 |occupation = ! *Disciple#70 *Sectional Leader--formerly#42 *Instructor--formerly#42 |relatives = |master(s) = |disciple(s) = |gender = !Male#42 |age = |status = Alive |era = !7-#42 |race = !Humans#42 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#42 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#42 |nation = !Heavenly Jewel Kingdom#42 |city = |level = !Warrior Canopy#61 |first_appearance = 42 |death_appearance = |history = Origin Zhou was one of the Sectional Leaders of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Cleansing Jade Peak Sectional Leader Zhou served as the dao instructor for new disciples at the Cleansing Jade Peak. His dao instruction was with everyone gathered in one place. The sessions that he instructed on were very short, and they were akin to force feeding. He presented the cultivation methods and their variations once; whether the disciples could understand, that was up to the individual disciples. At some point he had mistakenly identified Zhang Yu's Physique as the Water Ox Physique and picked the Beneficence Water Longevity Law for him to cultivate. It resulted in a stagnation of Zhang Yu's cultivation for many years, but Sectional Leader Zhou never tried to help him. He simply thought that Zhang Yu didn't have talent for cultivation and ignored him during dao instructions. He never questioned Zhang Yu's cultivation, and left him to live and die by himself. Li Qiye Shortly after Li Shuangyan's visit to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, the Elders decided that Li Qiye will temporarily replace Sectional Leader Zhou as the instructor of Cleansing Jade Peak. Sectional Leader Zhou brought a list of disciples of the Cleansing Jade Peak, as well as detailed information regarding them to Li Qiye. Angered by Li Qiye's arrogance, Sectional Leader Zhou gave him the roster, and quickly left without leaving any words or reminders behind. In order to make things difficult for Li Qiye, Sectional Leader Zhou assured the disciples of the Cleansing Jade Peak that he is a useless trash, and, if anything happens, no one will help or protect him. Because of that, once Li Qiye appeared at the Cleansing Jade Peak, he was immediately berated and cursed by disciples to go away. For challenging his authority, Li Qiye beat all 300 disciples. After he left the Cleansing Jade Peak, someone went to Sectional Leader Zhou and informed him about the beating. In the afternoon, Sectional Leader Zhou came to Li Qiye to reprimand him for his behaviour, but Li Qiye sent him away without a care for his opinion. Upheaval Half a year later Cao Xiong sent Sectional Leader Zhou to cause trouble at the Cleansing Jade Peak. Sectional Leader Zhou summoned all of the disciples to check their cultivation and heavily criticised and beaten all of them. Luo Fenghua and several other disciples managed to escape. They rushed to the Lonely Peak to ask Li Qiye for help. Li Qiye realized that it was a trap for him, but even so he followed to the Cleansing Jade Peak. Once on the Peak, without wasting time to argue with Sectional Leader Zhou, Li Qiye immediately used the Serpent Punishing Stick to beat him. Sectional Leader Zhou then summoned a law enforcement team that "coincidentally" patrolled nearby. This law enforcement team was formed from the Cao Xiong's supporters and was led by his disciples, Protector Hu and Leng Shizhi. They immediately framed Li Qiye in many crimes and used it as an excuse to attack him. Li Qiye, however, easily defeated and killed all of them. Sectional Leader Zhou managed to escape from the Cleansing Jade Peak and informed Cao Xiong. When Cao Xiong was stopped by other Elders from killing Li Qiye, Sectional Leader Zhou accused Li Qiye in teaching wrong merit laws to the Cleansing Jade Peak's disciples and undermining their cultivation. Gu Tieshou then asked several disciples about Li Qiye's teachings. He and other Elders were shocked by Li Qiye's knowleadge and insights, and reprimanded Sectional Leader Zhou for his wrong judgement. Three months later, as a punishment for his wrong judgement that caused the deaths of Protector Hu's group, Zhou lost his position of Sectional Leader and became an ordinary disciple. |description = Sectional Leader Zhou is a middle-aged man. |techniques = |items = }}